


jasmine tea

by ilovesungyeollie



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, HELLO i'm back, M/M, PanWink - Freeform, Slice of Life, a panwink drabble collection for yall, i literally came up with this title because i was drinking jasmine tea as i was contemplating it, warnings/specific tags will be at the start of each drabble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovesungyeollie/pseuds/ilovesungyeollie
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles for panwink and panwink only! :DThe stories in here will be 1000 words or less. More info about each story (e.g. warnings/genres) will be in the notes at the start of each chapter.If you have any prompts please feel free to comment! I will try my best to fulfil your requests~Alright, please enjoy lovelies <3





	1. Ill-fated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst, soulmate au
> 
> warning: hinted character death (not suicide)

 

* * *

 

 

From the moment Guanlin laid eyes on Jihoon, he knew _Jihoon was the one_.

 

Big does eyes, dusty pink cheeks and plump lips, Jihoon was as handsome as he was cute.

 

Guanlin was ecstatic. All his life he had been looking forward to meeting his soulmate, his other half, the one who would make him happy. And even though his soulmate tattoo, the last words his soulmate would ever say to him, was shockingly hurtful, Guanlin was still hopeful. Guanlin had always been an optimist.

 

Jihoon, despite his sweet and inviting appearance, was cold and closed off to anything regarding soulmates. He absolutely hated the idea of some higher power deciding who he should be with. It was his life and he wanted to live it and spend it with the person he chose. As such, he wore a thick bracelet around his wrist to cover up the last words his supposed soulmate will say to him.

 

When Guanlin first met Jihoon, the latter was all smiles and friendly greetings. They got along well enough and became good friends. Guanlin refrained from broaching the soulmate topic because he wanted to be close to the other first and he didn't want to scare Jihoon off. Jihoon for his part, made sure to steer clear of any subject that could potentially lead to the thing he hated most.

 

It was two months into their friendship when Guanlin discovered that Jihoon actually had a boyfriend. To say Guanlin was devastated was an understatement. When he asked Jihoon about his soulmate, Guanlin was taken aback by the strong disgust Jihoon expressed. Guanlin was shocked because Jihoon's opinion was so completely different to his own dreams and suddenly his soulmate tattoo sounded far too real and foreboding.

 

But Guanlin doesn't give up. He tries to convince Jihoon that finding your soulmate is a beautiful and amazing thing, that your chosen one will be the one who can understand and relate to you the best. However Jihoon remains fixed on his opinion, instead distancing himself from the younger. Where before Jihoon would be sweet and caring, he was now sharp and snappy. It pains Guanlin to be treated so coldly by his own soulmate but there was nothing he could do change Jihoon's outlook.

 

It goes on like that for weeks until Guanlin hardly sees Jihoon anymore. In the space of just a few months they have gone from complete strangers to close friends to something almost like enemies. Or at least that's how Jihoon seems to see Guanlin as the older now avoids him like the plague.

 

-

 

One rainy night, in a last ditch effort, Guanlin turns up on Jihoon's doorstep drenched after being caught outside without an umbrella. Jihoon opens the door and immediately an expression of anger crosses his face.

 

"What are you doing here?"

 

Guanlin pulls on a bright smile. "Hi hyung. I just- can't you please reconsider? I know you're my soulmate and--"

 

"Get lost."

 

Jihoon cuts Guanlin off as soon as he hears the word 'soulmate', speaking in an icy tone and glaring.

 

Guanlin's smile drops and a pained expression fills his face.

 

"Hyung, please."

 

Jihoon huffs in exasperation, eyes flashing.

 

"You're not my soulmate and I don't want you."

 

At those words Guanlin's blood runs cold and his heart shatters into a million pieces.

 

_You're not my soulmate and I don't want you._

 

Those were the words that were burned into his arm and that have been haunting Guanlin his whole life.

 

Choking back tears Guanlin looks Jihoon in the eyes and whisper.

 

"Okay hyung, as long as you're happy."

 

Jihoon just rolls his eyes and slams the door in Guanlin's face.

 

Guanlin stares brokenly at the closed door before walking away in utter defeat.

 

 _I love you Jihoon. Maybe I can make you happy in our next lifetime instead_.

 

-

 

Jihoon is making his way back to his living room as the last sentence Guanlin said swims around his mind. There was something oddly familiar about it, as if Jihoon had heard it before. Was it from a movie or a book? Jihoon couldn't figure it out but dismisses it with a shrug and continues to watch his drama.

 

It's ten minutes later when Jihoon feels the breath suddenly knocked out of him, a piercing pain shooting through his chest as if his heart was being ripped into two. Jihoon gasps in surprise, doubling over. His wrist, which was covered by the black metal band he wore, burns.

 

With trembling fingers, Jihoon unclasps the metal bracelet for the first time in years. And finally, Jihoon realises why Guanlin's last words sounded so familiar.

 

_Okay hyung, as long as you're happy._

 

Jihoon doesn't know how to feel as he stares at the tattoo. For his whole life he had hated the idea of soulmates but now that he knows Guanlin actually is his soulmate, he doesn't know what to do. Especially since the tattoo goes transparent, faintly glowing gold, before disappearing completely.

 

There was only one reason why soulmate tattoos disappear.

  
  
  


 

 

 

And that's if your soulmate's heart stops beating.

 


	2. white knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /crawls out from under the table. hi here's some fluff to make up for the first chapter hehe

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon sighs for the umpteenth time that night as he glances across at the empty seat before him. He dares a look up, only to catch other patrons giving him pitying gazes and whispering behind their hands.

 

Biting his lip, Jihoon looks down, twisting his fingers in his lap. Honestly he shouldn't be so surprised that his boyfriend has stood him up _again_. These days the other barely even says two words to him. Jihoon feels his eyes water but he wills himself not to cry. He doesn't want to embarrass himself further.

 

A waiter clears their throat and Jihoon flinches as he whips his head up. The waiter throws him a sympathetic look before speaking up.

 

"Did you want to order now or...?"

 

His question trails off but Jihoon knows what he was asking. Jihoon's eyes flicker to the empty chair once more before he turns to answer.

 

Just as Jihoon opens his mouth, a lanky stranger appears and sits on the seat opposite Jihoon. He's tall and handsome with his hair styled coolly. He shoots Jihoon a blinding smile as he speaks.

 

“I'm so sorry for being late love."

 

The stranger then turns to the waiter.

 

"Could you come back in a few minutes? We'll order then."

 

The waiter nods and walks away.

 

Jihoon stares at the handsome stranger, trying to control his shock.

 

The stranger grins at him again before sliding his chair towards Jihoon. He leans in and whispers in Jihoon's ear.

 

"I don't want to sound rude but you got stood up by your date right?"

 

Jihoon can only nod, still too surprised to speak.

 

"Okay great. I mean, it's not great you got stood up but I just need to check I didn't misunderstand the situation."

 

“I'm Guanlin by the way, and I'll be your date for the night."

 

With that the stranger, now known as Guanlin, moves back, winking at Jihoon.

 

Jihoon finally recovers his voice and answers with a stutter.

 

“U-uh thanks?"

 

Guanlin smiles at Jihoon and then launches into a brief introduction about himself. Listening to Guanlin talk, Jihoon feels a wave of comfort fill his body. Previously he had been sitting stiffly under the judging gazes of other people, but now he feels those eyes move away and he begins relax.

 

Jihoon is still at a loss on why Guanlin decided to pretend to be his date but he figures he might as well enjoy it.

 

And so that's how the next hour passes, with Guanlin doing most of the talking and Jihoon occasionally giving his input. They eat their food and Jihoon makes sure to take the bill even though Guanlin insisted on paying. The other already saved Jihoon from walking out the restaurant in embarrassment so the least Jihoon could do was treat him to dinner.

 

As the two of them step out of the restaurant, Jihoon turns to look up at Guanlin.

 

"Why did you come in and pretend to be my date?"

 

Guanlin peeks at Jihoon as he replies. "I thought that was a real date."

 

When Jihoon doesn't respond, Guanlin continues with a chuckle. "I was sitting in my car over there and I happened to see you through the restaurant window. You were there for a good twenty minutes and no one showed up. I didn't want you to be disappointed so I came in."

 

Jihoon purses his lips. "But you don't even know me. Do you do this sort of thing for fun or something?"

 

Guanlin shakes his head with an amused smile. "No this is the first time I did this. And I don't know, I guess you're just too cute to be left there by yourself."

 

Jihoon almost chokes and blushes profusely.

 

"So," Guanlin says, as he stares at Jihoon with a sweet smile. "You going to dump that so called boyfriend of yours? Because I would love to make you mine instead."

 

Once again Jihoon is left speechless by this gorgeous stranger who had appeared in his life out of nowhere.

 

This time though, Jihoon smiles with a warm feeling spreading through his chest.

 

_Yes, I'd love to be yours._


	3. Sense and Sensibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slice of life, slight angst?
> 
> nielwink/panwink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am alive!! here is a half nielwink, half panwink story for y'all!

 

* * *

 

 

The door to the cafe tinkles as it opens and Jihoon steps inside, followed by a taller guy. Jihoon spots his friends who are waving excitedly from the other side of the room and with a roll of his eyes, walks towards them. Jihoon feels a hand on the small of his back and he holds back a frown. The other always treated him like he was a fragile piece of glass and Jihoon was starting to get frustrated.

Reaching the table, Jihoon immediately slides into the empty side of the booth while the taller guy bows politely before joining him. Jihoon’s friends glance at him with eyebrow raises and silly smiles, making Jihoon scoff. Before it can get out of hand, Jihoon clears his throat and introduces everyone.

“This is Daniel, my boyfriend. These are my friends, Woojin, Jinyoung and Daehwi.”

“Hello, I’m Kang Daniel. It’s nice to finally meet you all. I’ve heard a lot about you already; good things of course.”

Jihoon’s friends smile widely, rushing to greet Daniel as well. Jihoon shakes his head and instead orders drinks for him and Daniel. Jihoon knew he wouldn’t have to do much talking today. His friends had been badgering him for some time already about meeting his oh-so-perfect boyfriend and had a long list of questions to ask.

Their coffees come shortly and Woojin immediately launches into some embarrassing story from Jihoon’s past. With the amount of times Woojin’s brought that story up, Jihoon isn’t even affected anymore. Jihoon ends up spacing out, head on his hand as he gazes out the window.

“Isn’t that right Jihoon?”

Jihoon is snapped out of his thoughts when Daehwi directs a question at him. Jihoon blinks, flustered, making a noise of approval. Apparently it’s enough because his friends’ attentions are directed back to Daniel.

Jihoon forces a smile as his friends continue to gawk at Daniel and gush in excited voices. Picking up his mug, he sinks into the cushion of the booth chair and sips on his coffee. Jihoon’s eyes flit to the man besides him and sighs.

Daniel is simply amazing; something akin to perfection. He’s of tall stature, well built and muscular but not overly so. Pretty eyes, soft nose and plump lips, with a beautiful eye smile that can light up anyone’s day. Not only are his looks out of this world, everything about Daniel’s personality and behaviour is ideal. He’s charming and endearing and everyone loves him. He says everything Jihoon needs to hear, he keeps his promises and makes sure that he is the best boyfriend ever.

Daniel was everything Jihoon could ever want.

So why did Jihoon still feel like something was _missing_?

 

-

 

It’s a Saturday evening when Jihoon finds himself preparing, almost robotically, for his weekly date with Daniel. Jihoon flips through his clothes indifferently, pulling out a washed pink sweater and black skinny jeans. He runs a comb through his hair briefly before grabbing his valuables and making his way to the door.

Stepping out of his house, Jihoon catches sight of Daniel leaning on his car with his signature smile and hair glinting in the setting sunlight. Walking towards Daniel, Jihoon doesn’t feel nervous at all. His heart isn’t flipping and his face doesn’t warm up. Jihoon gives Daniel a comfortable smile and obligatory hug.

“Hi.”

Daniel opens the passenger door for Jihoon, who gets inside the car.

“You look beautiful tonight.”

Daniel compliments sweetly before closing the door gently.

Jihoon’s gaze lingers on Daniel and he lets out a soft sigh.

Every single time, without fail, Daniel would open the car door before complimenting Jihoon on how beautiful or handsome he looked. And whilst it was nice and warming the first three times it happened, now it was just routine. Jihoon’s heart didn’t flutter like it did before and it just left him wishing for something else.

 

 

Or maybe it was _someone_ else.

 

-

 

“Jihoon-hyung!”

A bright voice rang through the still air and the sound of loud footsteps running on the pavement reached Jihoon’s ears. Turning around with an annoyed expression, Jihoon crosses his arms with a huff.

“You’re late.”

The tall boy grins sheepishly, stepping into Jihoon’s personal space and wrapping his arms tightly around Jihoon.

“My bus got caught in traffic. Don’t be mad Jihoonie-hyung.”

Jihoon tries to keep his annoyed expression on, but his insides were already melting from the younger’s cuteness.

“You made me wait for 30 minutes, Guanlin.”

Guanlin tightens his arms around Jihoon, shaking him around a bit before landing a quick kiss on his cheek.

“I promise it won’t happen again hyung! I’ll leave extra early next time.”

Jihoon chuckles and drops his irritated expression. He un-crosses his arms and hugs Guanlin back.

“Okay, let’s get going then or we’ll miss the whole movie.”

Guanlin laughs. “Don’t be silly hyung. I know you made sure we had plenty of time to make it.”

Jihoon raises his eyebrows as he looks up at the other. “Did you come late on purpose then?”

“Of course not. Let’s just go.”

Guanlin says with a big smile, breaking their hug and dragging Jihoon inside the theatre.

 

-

 

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!”

“I was going to tell you soon okay.”

“What? Like after you leave me and get on a plane?!”

“Will you stop being so dramatic hyung?”

“I’m not being dramatic Guanlin. You going on exchange to another country is a big thing and you didn’t even discuss it with me!”

“This is my life, I don’t have to ask you for permission for the things I do.”

“Oh is that how it is? Fine, you go live your life then! If I’m not important enough to be in your life, I’ll just leave.”

Jihoon breathes heavily after all the shouting and glares at Guanlin before turning on his heels, exiting their shared apartment with a slam of the door. His chest heaves as he storms down the stairs, foregoing the elevator in his haste to just get out. The walls were pressing in on him and Jihoon just wanted to scream.

Bursting out into the dark, empty street, Jihoon walks down it aimlessly. The night air is chilly and Jihoon is only in a t-shirt and shorts but he barely notices. He thinks back to their argument and growls under his breath. Jihoon just couldn’t believe it. Something as important as going overseas for an entire year and Guanlin didn’t think it was necessary to tell him about it until he was about to leave.

Jihoon’s still fuming in anger when suddenly, with a clap of thunder, it begins to pour buckets. Jihoon gapes in surprise, staring up at the black sky. He’s drenched in seconds and Jihoon finally feels the cold. Jihoon’s anger is washed away, leaving him with an aching heart and shivering body. Tears fall out of his eyes and Jihoon just stands there, unmoving.

Minutes pass before the rain stops abruptly and a warm coat is wrapped around Jihoon’s shoulders. Looking up with teary eyes, Jihoon sees the rain still pouring and Guanlin holding an umbrella above them. Guanlin is gazing at Jihoon with a sorrowful expression, regret swimming in his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Jihoon-hyung. I should have told you in the very beginning.”

More tears fall out of Jihoon’s eyes as he buries his face into Guanlin’s chest and grips the sides of his shirt.

“I don’t want you to leave me.”

Jihoon’s mumble is barely heard but Guanlin catches it.

“I’m sorry hyung. I’ll be back before you know it.”

Guanlin says gently, running a hand through Jihoon’s wet hair.

“I’ll wait for you, Guanlin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be brief but i think i got carried away with that last panwink scene… I just can’t help myself asdfghjkl (also why does it sound like the lead in to an angsty panwink story *winkwink*) Hope you still enjoyed this mess!!!


End file.
